Expressions Under the Mistletoe
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Secret Santa 2009 Gift for Stori. Slash, Punk/Jeff, Drug ref. Jeff attends the company Christmas party only to be confronted by the biggest pain in the butt he's ever met.


Expressions Under the Mistletoe

HeartbreakDX

Notes: My third Secret Santa goes to........* Drum roll*...**Stori!** * waves* Hi Stori! This has been the toughest of my prompts but it has been an exciting challenge. To reiterate, I have opened myself to requests for pairings and kinks so if you wanna see something written, PM me. I'll write most anything, believe it or not even Cena. I have a fan page of Facebook so look up HeartbreakDX on there. To Stori and all of my readers, have a very Merry Christmas.

* * *

Jeff stood to the side at the party, watching his former colleagues drinking, dancing and having fun. He wasn't one of them anymore, Punk had forced him to quit. The only reason he was here was for his brother Matt and he regretted even agreeing. Everyone watched him, they knew what he was in trouble for and they judged. Why did everyone always judge?

Jeff sipped his scotch. Most people figured him for a margarita man or some other fruity drink. Just because he was gay and a little flamboyant didn't make him a girl thank you very much. It didn't make him a twink either. Not that anyone had really tried to see past the colors.

"Gonna drink yourself into oblivion tonight Hardy? One last hurrah before you go to prison?" A voice thickly laced with distain uttered. Jeff pulled himself from his musings and narrowed his eyes.

"Get lost Punk, I'm not in the mood." he spat. The straight edge superstar smirked.

"Can't handle the truth Hardy Boy? Or are you just hung over and drug sick?" the dark haired man taunted. Jeff sat his drink aside and pinned Punk against the wall.

"I'm clean you son-of-a-bitch! Ask Vince for the results on my last drug test." he hissed. Punk pushed him away.

"You can buy urine, pay the docs to switch it, any number of ways to get around it. I'm sure you know that!"

Jeff punched him and Punk stumbled into the wall.

"Drug dealer!" Punk called, spitting out blood.

"Gentlemen, settle it outside!" Vince barked at the two men disrupting the party. Jeff walked out silently. Punk refused to let him get off that easily.

"Who are your buyers?" he called. "Little children? You trying to corrupt a whole 'nother generation?"

"If you like your teeth in your mouth I suggest you shut it!" Jeff threatened.

"Murderer. You sell drugs, people OD, and that makes you a murderer." Punk finally had crossed the line. Jeff smacked him so hard that Punk was knocked off his feet.

"If you must know Punk, I don't sell drugs. The Vicodin is for my dad and the other stuff is Shannon's." he spat.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Punk growled, rubbing his cheek. "All of that wasn't yours? Bullshit!"

"My dad has Cancer!" Jeff shouted, tears pricking his eyes. "And its my fault Shannon got hooked on the other stuff. I sent him to get help. He's better off doing that than ending up in prison."

"And you'll take the wrap? You're too selfish for that!" Punk scoffed.

"You don't know anything about me. You listen to rumors and you judge. Just because I'm different and creative that automatically makes me a drug addict right? I express my feelings! You? You bottle it all up inside while you spew this straight edge crap day in and day out. You think that makes you better? All you do is judge. I admit I've had problems, you exposes everyone else's to cover your own. Keep your plastic bubble!" Jeff ranted before turning on his heel and starting to walk away. Punk went after him and this time it was him pinning Jeff to the wall. Before the rainbow haired man could respond, Punk had crushed his lips against the Hardy's.

Jeff started to respond before shoving the other man away.

"What the fuck was that!?" he shouted.

"Mistletoe." Punk pointed above their heads.

"Stop fucking confusing me!!" Jeff shouted. "You're contradicting yourself, mixing signals!"

Punk nodded. "I wanted to see if I could see the real Jeff Hardy if I....how did you put it? Expressed my feelings?"

Jeff looked at him blankly.

"You think me wanting you out of the company was about your lifestyle? That's only part of it Hardy Boy. Imagine me obsessed....addicted to the very kind of person I hate." Punk ranted.

"Wait...you...is that your mixed up straight edge way of saying you like me Punk?" Jeff asked, trying to comprehend.

"I guess it is." Punk sighed. Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"So.....mistletoe..." he grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "Give a kiss get a kiss!"

And he kissed Punk hard on the lips, putting all the passion he had into it. Punk looked dazed as the Hardy pulled away.

"If that's expression then maybe I'm on the wrong side of the tracks."

* * *

End.

Notes: That was pretty tough. I may try and write another to see if it can turn out any better. We will see.


End file.
